mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Dave Strider/Infobox
Shouldn't the pendant be placed in tux? Because hes wearing he tux with the pendant. Chezrush 03:02, April 27, 2012 (UTC) If you want to modify it, than go for it. experimentalDeity 03:29, April 27, 2012 (UTC) NO WAIT DON'T EDIT IT it comes from there > http://mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004735 and it was a pain in the butt to extract. so it is a canon sprite, don't edit it!!! That above post was me, sorry, i forgot to sign. I made that then ED made it small. Camean 23:49, April 27, 2012 (UTC) WHOOPS IM STUPID. sorry i thought you were editing the sprite not the actual tab it was under. -_- anyway, when i stuck it on there, i put it under tux, so i dunno why it isnt. how do you edit this??? dave and terezi only dated pre retcon and it was confirmed that dave and karkat are matespritsTheHeirOfTime13 (talk) 01:12, January 5, 2017 (UTC)TheHeirofTime13 Needs Editing Who has permission to edit this? It needs to be edited because it's both incorrect and homophobic that Terezi and Dave are listed as matesprits (when that was never specified in canon) but Dave and Karkat who were confirmed as quadmates, as well as hinted to be matesprits, are listed only as "implied".ManiacTenshi (talk) 05:34, January 18, 2017 (UTC) :Actually DavexTerezi was confirmed canon in the pre-retcon universe, but Karkat and Dave were never specifically mentioned as being in a relationship. ~~Unsigned ::Daverezi was actually explicitly ended by Dave and did not even occur in the current timeline regardless. As such, it really should be replaced with 'Ex-Matesprits'. Furthermore, it isn't the place of a rogue wiki editor to prohibit the addition of canon information (verified in-work and by the author themselves) just because they disagree with it, and it is certainly not the role of the wiki moderation to strike a 'compromise' between fact and one zealous person that dislikes the fact, especially after so many other members have pointed this out. This is explained further on the main Talk page, but the situation is rather clear. InfernalRhetoric (talk)09:29, March 25, 2017 (UTC) :::I talked to a mod, they said that the page shouldn't be edited unless explicity said in the Homestuck they're in a relationship. Bkatz (talk) 18:43, March 25, 2017 (UTC) :::And excuse you if you're calling me a rogue editor. Bkatz (talk) 18:44, March 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::I would say one person attempting to prohbit the addition of canon information despite overwhelming support for the notion it should be included fits the idea of a 'rogue editor' fairly well. And I'm glad the moderator said that, since a character with trans-timeline knowledge explicitly said they are in a relationship. If it really must continue, again, this discussion should, be continued on the base Talk page. But honestly it really shouldn't need to continue at all. InfernalRhetoric (talk) 06:07, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Deceased Relations Why does Dave's relations all include deceased after them, when no other character has this? Is there a reason or simply an incorrected mistake? Please answer so I can know. Thanks! Dark bomber27 (talk) 12:28, April 29, 2018 (UTC) Jade Harley should be added as his wife in the candy epilogue, actually. Karkat is his matesprit in the meat epilogue, and it's unclear what goes on between them in the candy epilogue. Especially since John and Roxy have each other as ex-spouses in their character infoboxes. 21:03, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Someone that read the epilogues.